stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Malaquita
Malaquita é a fusão de Lapis Lazuli e Jasper, que teve sua primeira aparição em "Libertador". Foi formada com o objetivo de Jasper se vingar das Crystal Gems, mas Lapis usou a fusão para prender Jasper e consequentemente a ela. Aparência Malaquita é uma Gem gigante, sendo um pouco menor que Alexandrite. Malaquita tem pele verde-água, da mesma cor de suas pedras. Apresenta ter os cabelos volumosos e brancos, um pouco parecidos com os de Lapis Lazuli, que chegam até seus ombros; possui quatro olhos verdes com pupilas negras. Possui lábios cheios e caninos pontudos. Malaquita tem seis braços, dois deles no local comum e os outros quatro que funcionam como pernas. Com relação ao vestuário, a fusão possui manchas pelo corpo, por causa de Jasper. No peito de Malaquita, sua roupa é preta e no tronco é verde com duas listras verde-água. Possui quatro pernas primatas, com mãos no lugar dos pés. Suas pedras estão localizadas no nariz (Jasper) e em suas costas (Lapis Lazuli). Personalidade Malaquita não apresenta uma personalidade própria, provavelmente devido a sua imensa instabilidade. Em vez disso, sua característica e voz muda de acordo com quem esteja a controlando, seja Jasper ou Lapis. Segundo o "Guide to the Crystal Gems", ela é tão instável que não tem a capacidade de ter uma voz única.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) História 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Malaquita ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems.Após ser derrotada pelas Crystal Gems, Jasper queria se vingar e por isso se fundiu com Lapis Lazuli. Após elas se fundirem, Malaquita "nasceu". Ela começa a rir e ergue uma mão de água para atacar as Crystal Gems. Então, através de Malaquita, Lapis transforma a mão em uma corrente e começa a acorrentar a fusão. Por um breve momento, Malaquita entra em conflito, onde Lapis explica o motivo dela estar fazendo isso. Malaquita começa a ser arrastada para oceano e, em questão de segundos, some no oceano."Libertador" 2ª Temporada thumb|200px|Malaquita expulsando Steven de [[Zona de Malaquita|sua zona.]]As Crystal Gems começaram a procurar por Malaquita, mas não conseguiram encontrá-la. Por alguma razão, Steven conseguiu se conectar com a Zona de Malaquita através de seus sonhos, onde encontrou Lapis e Jasper lutando pelo controle de Malaquita. Lapis fala para Steven ir embora e se funde com Jasper na zona. Logo após ser formada, Malaquita olha para Steven e grita "Vai!!", expulsando-o e fazendo ele acordar."Chille Tid" 3ª Temporada Batalha com Alexandrite Após Steven se conectar com um de seus Steven Melancias, ele acaba encontrando Malaquita na Ilha Máscara e avisa as Crystal Gems sobre isso. As Crystal Gems vão até a Ilha Máscara e avistam Malaquita tentando se soltar, elas se fundem para poder parar Malaquita. Malaquita, agora controlada por Jasper, quebra suas correntes e sai da água, começando um diálogo com Alexandrite. Jasper conversa com Lapis Lazuli pela fusão, ela diz que elas precisam de um pouco de diversão, já que estão fundidas à tanto tempo. Alexandrite nega que elas precisem lutar mas Malaquita logo à ataca, começando assim a batalha. Após vários ataques falhos, Alexandrite acaba sendo derrubada por Malaquita, destruindo o portal que estava na Ilha. Steven chama as outras melancias para lutar, as encorajando para que ajudem Alexandrite na batalha. Malaquita consegue prender Alexandrite, logo as melancias chegam e usam suas armas para derrubar Malaquita, que logo revida e destrói várias melancias. Antes que Malaquita destruísse o cão-melancia e Steven, Alexandrite usa o mangual (Arma de Sugilite) para golpear e puxar Malaquita, usa o Martelo de Guerra (Arma de Sardonyx) para acertá-la e, com Malaquita ainda no ar, a explode usando o Arco e Flecha (Arma de Opal).Super Watermelon Island Habilidades [[Arquivo:Tumblr nq8760gn8H1uszgi9o7 1280.gif|thumb|200px| Hidrocinese de Malaquita.]] thumb|200px|Construção de água da malaquita. Malaquita possui presumivelmente as habilidades padrão de Gems, Encapsular, metamorfose, fusão, regeneração, semi imortalidade, e força/durabilidade sobre-humana. Quando um grande corpo de água está próximo para Malaquita manipular, ela é uma das lutadoras mais perigosas do show, capaz de igualar e dominar Alexandrite até a interferência dos Stevens melancia. Habilidades Naturais * Proficiência em Capacete: Sendo uma fusão de Jasper, Malaquita pode convocar sua arma: um capacete cristalino de cor tangerina. O capacete atua como arma e armadura; uma protrusão semelhante a um martelo na frente do capacete permite que ela o use para carregar, e bater na cabeça de seu oponente, enquanto uma viseira clara de cor laranja se estende para baixo, cobrindo a parte superior do rosto. A robustez do capacete rivaliza com a das manoplas de Garnet, pois Jasper é mostrada continuamente combatendo seus ataques. Habilidades Únicas * Hidrocinese: Malaquita herda o poder de Lapis de manipular água e material líquido. Ela demonstrou que pode formar água em várias construções que ela pode controlar. Ela é mostrada para formar as mãos fora da água que ela pode usar para ferir os inimigos. Ela também é capaz de formar correntes para enredar ou prender inimigos. Ela pode controlar a água mesmo quando não estiver ligada a um corpo maior, fazendo com que levite. ** Controle da Temperatura da Água: Malaquita pode alterar o estado da matéria da água usando suas habilidades hidrocinéticas, fazendo com que ela se transforme em gelo. Ela usa o gelo tanto para ataque quanto para defesa, como projéteis ou escudo. ** Asas de Água: Malaquita pode usar as asas de água de Lapis Lazuli para se impulsionar em alta velocidade como uma manobra evasiva ou como um meio de transporte. * Esfera Rotativa: Malaquita pode rolar-se em uma forma de bola e impulsionar-se a inimigos em grandes velocidades. Ela herdou essa habilidade de Jasper. * Carga de Cometa: Enquanto estiver no ar, Malaquita pode atacar inimigos com velocidade e força alarmantes. Este ataque é muito poderoso, como mostrado quando derruba Alexandrite no chão. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Chille Tid" (Zona de Malaquita) *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"O Mesmo Mundo" (Mencionada) *"Sozinhos no Mar" (Mencionada) *"Terráqueas" (Indiretamente mencionada) 4ª Temporada *"Conheça Sua Fusão" (Mencionada) Galeria Curiosidades *Malaquita, a fusão das três rubis e a fusão das cinco rubis são as únicas fusões que não envolvem Crystal Gems; *Ela é a prova da lealdade de Lapis Lazuli com Steven, já que a mesma decidiu aprisionar-se para sempre no fundo do mar para salvá-lo da ira de Jasper; *Apesar de seu nome ter sido revelado nos créditos finais de "Libertador", o nome de Malaquita só foi dito pela primeira vez na série em "Chille Tid". *A pedra Malaquita pode ampliar qualidades negativas,tem afinidade com água e seu pó é totalmente tóxico;thumb|200px|Comparação de tamanho de Malaquita e Garnet, duas fusões de duas gems. *Em "Pesadelo Hospitalar", Steven chamou Malaquita de Malachite, seu nome original, porém, Steven não pronunciou "Malachite" corretamente. *Malaquita é a maior fusão de duas gems apresentadas até agora, sendo, aproximadamente, três vezes o tamanho de Garnet. **Em "Super Ilha Melancia", foi visto que ela é quase do tamanho de Alexandrite. Isso a torna uma das maiores fusões já apresentadas. *No "Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)" foi listado que Malaquita tinha apenas a pedra no nariz, esquecendo de sua segunda pedra nas costas. *Depois de Garnet, Malaquita foi a fusão que passou mais tempo formada. Referências ar:مالاكايت de:Malachite en:Malachite es:Malaquita fi:Malachite fr:Malachite hu:Malachit it:Malachite nl:Malachiet pl:Malachit pt:Malaquita ro:Malachit ru:Малахит tr:Malakit vi:Malachite Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Gems do Planeta Natal